Dream or Reality
by NikkiBlack14
Summary: Życie człowieka może w jednej chwili diametralnie się zmienić. Wszystko, co do tej pory było ci bliskie, nagle staje się obce i zimne. Może zwariowałeś, a może nigdy nie byłeś do końca normalny? Może właśnie poznałeś swoją drugą stronę? UWAGA! W opowiadaniu występują wątki homoseksualne!
1. Chapter 1

_Wyobraź sobie coś, o czym do tej pory nie myślałeś. Coś, co przyczajone skrywało się w zakamarkach twojej głowy i nie dawało żadnych oznak istnienia. Myślałeś, że znasz siebie, że wiesz, czego ci trzeba najbardziej, a ludzie wokół są twoimi sojusznikami. Próbowałeś tylko dopasować się do reszty, żyć spokojnie z dnia na dzień, nie ściągając na siebie kłopotów. Może nawet snułeś plany na przyszłość, dalekosiężne cele mające zamiar spełniać jeden po drugim. A co jeśli ten jeden jedyny dzień wystarczył, by wszystko zmienić? By zmienić tę pozorną prawdę w zwyczajną iluzję? Tylko jeden gest, jedno słowo ..._

_Świat rozpadł się na tysiąc kawałków, ostrych niczym szkło, które wbiły się boleśnie w twoje serce, ale przede wszystkim zniszczyły nieodwracalnie twoją duszę._

_Zaległa cisza. Słyszałeś tylko odgłos swojego niewypowiedzianego bólu, którego inni przecież nie mogli dostrzec. Już wiedziałeś, że sny od rzeczywistości dzieli tylko wąska granica. A ty ją właśnie przekroczyłeś... _

Rose Weasley zmuszona była odłożyć książkę na łóżko. W całym domu rozległ się łoskot przewracanych mebli, w połowie zakłócony przez niezwykle soczyste przekleństwo. Chwilę później drzwi otworzyły się na oścież, a Hugon wpadł do pokoju z zakrwawionym nosem, do którego kurczowo przyciskał rękaw swojej bluzki. Rzucił swojej siostrze piorunujące spojrzenie i zawołał przytłumionym głosem:

- Coś by ci się stało, gdybyś zabrała te pudła z korytarza?

Rose zmierzyła go lodowatym wzrokiem, ledwie powstrzymując się od śmiechu nad widok jego umazanej krwią twarzy. Wyglądał jeszcze komiczniej niż normalnie.

- Coś by ci się stało, gdybyś patrzył pod nogi?

Hugo spuścił wzrok, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

- Po co w ogóle tu przylazłeś?

- Mama kazała ci już zejść na dół. Za chwilę wyjeżdżamy, a ty nawet...

- ...nawet nie zjadłam śniadania. Tak, wiem. Coś jeszcze?

Jej brat pokręcił przecząco głową, po czym wycofał się na korytarz. Rose cieszyła się, że wreszcie zrozumiał, w którym momencie powinien opuszczać jej pokój.

Podniosła się z łóżka i zaczęła otwierać swój kufer, by upewnić się, że wszystko spakowała. Szaty, mugolskie ciuchy spoczywały na samym dole precyzyjnie złożone; pośród ksiąg z zaklęciami zauważyła swoją różdżkę oraz komplet piór i atrament; kociołek wraz z pozostałymi rzeczami leżał na wierzchu. Raczej o niczym nie zapomniała. Zestawiła kufer na podłogę, chwyciła wcześniej czytaną książkę i skierowała się do wyjścia. Będąc przy drzwiach, ostatni raz omiotła wzrokiem swój pokój.

Zawsze wracała tu o rok starsza i za każdym razem wyrzucała połowę rzeczy na śmietnik. Dobrze pamiętała, jak kiedyś jej półki zdobiły kolorowe pluszaki, zeszyty będące pamiątką po nieudolnym pisaniu pamiętnika oraz cała masa zabawek. A teraz? Wszystko zostało zamienione na książki, perfumy i kosmetyki. Na zdjęciach nie było już małej, rudej dziewczynki śmiejącej się do obiektywu - zamiast tego fotografie przedstawiały nastolatkę z nieco niezadowoloną miną i jej znajomych. Ściany zostały przemalowane na fioletowo, przez co pokój sprawiał wrażenie posępnego i nie tak przytulnego jak kiedyś. Ron przez długi czas próbował przekonywać córkę, że żółty kolor pasował tam o wiele bardziej, jednak im bardziej próbował, tym bardziej Rose zapierała się nogami. Całości dopełniała znaczna część ciuchów walających się po podłodze, a tylko nieliczne z nich miały tyle szczęścia i były przechowywane w szafie. Rose nigdy nie zaprzeczała, że jest bałaganiarą, co często wyprowadzało jej matkę z równowagi, zwłaszcza w soboty, kiedy to przychodziła pora na sprzątnie.

Z kuchni dochodził zapach smażonych jajek i tostów oraz świeżo parzonej herbaty, który Rose wyraźnie wyczuła, będąc zaledwie na schodach. Nie miała ochoty na jakiekolwiek śniadanie, ale perspektywa kolejnej kłótni z matką była niezwykle męcząca, więc postanowiła zacisnąć zęby i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zrobić coś wbrew sobie. Opadła z ciężkim westchnieniem na krzesło, chyląc głowę przed latającym talerzem, który wymknął się spod kontroli różdżki, po czym sięgnęła po dzbanek z herbatą. Ron i Hugo z ustami pełnymi jajecznicy dyskutowali o rozgrywkach quidditcha, więc Hermiona postanowiła nawiązać jakiś wspólny temat z Rose. Oczywiście na początku zmierzyła swoją córkę od stóp do głów i niemal od razu zauważyła, że jej makijaż jest zbyt wyzywający. Naprawdę ciężko jej było zrozumieć, dlaczego obecne młode dziewczyny malują się tak mocno. Gdy ona była w ich wieku, nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy użyć tuszu czy pudru. I choć dobrze wiedziała, że Rose zapewne nie przyjmie tej uwagi dobrze, zdecydowała się po raz kolejny o tym napomknąć:

- Skarbie, czy ten makijaż naprawdę jest ci potrzebny? - zaczęła delikatnie.

Jak się spodziewała, jej córka przewróciła oczami po czym odparła chłodno:

- Tak.

- Bo ja uważam, że bez niego wyglądałabyś równie pięknie. - nie ustępowała Hermiona.

- Mamo, w szkole są dziewczyny z o wiele mocniejszym makijażem. Kredka i tusz jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły, uwierz mi.

Rose upiła łyk herbaty i wyglądała tak, jakby definitywnie zakończyła rozmowę. Hermiona cały czas zastanawiała się, dlaczego jej córka coraz częściej bywa tak opryskliwa i oziębła w stosunku do innych. Najpierw myślała, że może jej związek przechodzi młodzieńczy kryzys, ale gdy tylko zapytała o Olivera, Rose spojrzała na nią, jakby była niespełna rozumu i nie odezwała się ani słowem. Prawdę mówiąc, Hermiona niewiele wiedziała o jej chłopaku, bo nigdy na ten temat nie rozmawiały. W ostatnie święta Wielkanocne po prostu przyjechała do domu z jakimś długowłosym brunetem z masą tatuaży na ręce, powiedziała, że nazywa się Oliver Spinger i więcej o nim nie wspomniała, chociaż zjawił się w ich domu jeszcze parę razy.

Rose przeżuła ostatni kawałek tosta z dżemem i właśnie w tej chwili Ron wstał od stołu, poluźnił pasek spodni, który mocno wbijał mu się w wystający brzuch i zarządził odmaszerowanie do samochodu. Kufry Rose i Hugo zostały upchnięte w bagażniku tuż obok klatek z Maru i Rowanem. Sowa Hugona robiła taki raban, że Hermiona zmuszona była potraktować ją zaklęciem uciszającym. Kiedy wreszcie wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu, Ron przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i wyprowadził samochód z podwórza. Jechali drogą przez kilkadziesiąt metrów aż niespodziewanie auto poderwało się do góry, a książka, którą Rose wertowała, wyleciała z jej rąk i potoczyła się pod siedzenie z przodu.

- Co się dzieje? - zapytała poirytowanym tonem. Miała wielką ochotę zacząć rzucać przekleństwami, jak to miała w zwyczaju, gdy coś ją denerwowało, ale zbyt dobrze wiedziała, że jej matka nie pochwalała wulgaryzmów.

- Musieliśmy wzbić się w górę, wiesz, że tata nie radzi sobie najlepiej z jazdą na ziemi. - odpowiedziała Hermiona, a Rose usłyszała w jej głosie lekką nutkę dezaprobaty spowodowaną brakiem umiejętności męża w tak prozaicznej sprawie. Ron przybrał poważną minę, napinając wszystkie mięśnie.

- Myślisz, że to takie łatwe, kiedy obok ciebie jeżdżą inne samochody? Spróbuj w nie nie wjechać!

- Harry jakoś opanował tę ,,trudną" sztukę.

Ronowi poczerwieniały uszy i zaczął wysuwać kolejne argumenty na swoją obronę, ale Rose już nie słuchała tej wymiany zdań pomiędzy rodzicami i wróciła do swojej książki.

Nie wyobrażała sobie życia bez czytania. Było dla niej równie ważne, co oddychanie czy sama egzystencja. Świeży zapach pergaminu i miękkość każdej kartki wprawiały ją w błogi nastrój, jednocześnie odseparowując od każdego nawet najbardziej błahego problemu, który akurat zaprzątał jej głowę. Uwielbiała zgłębiać historie i tajemnice każdego tomu, odkrywać ukryte w nich piękno. Gdy ktoś z jej otoczenia otwarcie mówił, że nigdy nie przeczytał choć jednej wartościowej książki i uważał to za powód do dumy ( a znaleźli się i tacy), jej mózg włączał stan alarmowy, odnotowując tym samym, iż z tą osobą trudno będzie jej nawiązać bliższe relacje.

Jednakże ludzie posiadali pewną cechę, której Rose nie tolerowała bardziej od nieczytania. Mianowicie była to głupota przejawiająca się we wszystkich aspektach życia; na nauce zaczynając, a na wyborach i decyzjach kończąc. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzyła na swojego ojca, dochodziła do wniosku, że w żaden sposób nie pasuje on do jej matki. Fakt, może i inteligencja obojga zakochanych nie ma znaczącego wpływu na ich związek czy relacje, ale u rodziców było akurat odwrotnie. Hermiona zawsze wysyłała córce listy, które zawierały wskazówki dotyczące prac domowych, jeśli Rose faktycznie potrzebowała pomocy, natomiast Ron ujrzawszy w letnie wakacje książki szkolne swojej córki, wymamrotał coś o kompletnych bzdurach i marnowaniu wakacji. Podobnie wyglądało to, gdy matka przeczytała jedną z ambitniejszych publikacji i próbowała podzielić się wrażeniami ze swoim mężem. Jej był potrzebny mężczyzna, który nawet jeśli nie wyróżniałby się inteligencją, to przynajmniej słuchał, co jego ukochana ma do powiedzenia. Natomiast wiecznie głodny Ron, dla którego sobotnią rozrywką było piwo w towarzystwie kumpli, nie spełniał żadnego z wymaganych kryteriów.

Rose miała nadzieję, że jej młodzieńcza miłość nigdy nie zaślepi jej do tego stopnia, iż w przyszłości będzie musiała użerać się z osobą zupełnie odmienną od tej, którą pokochała. Poza tym, jak na razie nie miała żadnych poważniejszych zamiarów wobec Olivera.

Nim się obejrzała, samochód Rona powoli zniżył swoje loty, aż w końcu wylądował przed dworcem King's Cross. Nie było to może zbyt dyskretne przybycie, zważywszy na to, że pewna staruszka idąca chodnikiem naprzeciwko, prawie zderzyła się z słupem, gdy turkusowy Ford Anglia nagle pojawił się na ulicy. Hermiona oczywiście nie omieszkała wytknąć tego Ronowi, a on jak zawsze stwierdził, że czepia się o byle co. Ich dyskusja trwała do momentu zaparkowania, więc Rose z ulgą opuściła samochód i sięgnęła do bagażnika po klatkę z Maru, który drzemał w najlepsze. Ron wyciągnął kufry, sapiąc z wysiłku i po chwili cała rodzina ruszyła zatłoczonym dworcem w kierunku peronu dziewiątego. Do odjazdu pociągu zostało jeszcze niecałe piętnaście minut, więc nie musieli się spieszyć. Zdążyli się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że znaczna większość mugoli dziwnie im się przyglądała, od kiedy Hugo zaczął chodzić do Hogwartu. Powodem tego była oczywiście jego szara sowa, która nie potrafiła trzymać dzioba na kłódkę. Kot mimo wszystko wzbudzał mniejsze zainteresowanie.

Na peronie, zgodnie z umową, czekała na nich rodzina Potterów. Harry ubrany w niezwykle szykowny garnitur rozmawiał o czymś z ożywieniem ze swoim najstarszym synem, Jamsem, podczas gdy Albus i Lily wypatrywali swoich znajomych. Ginny z nimi nie było, bo z tego, co mówiła Hermiona, musiała się dzisiaj pilnie stawić w Ministerstwie. Ron z uśmiechem podszedł do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i podał mu dłoń, po czym serdecznie uściskał. Hermiona, ku zdziwieniu Rose, nie była tak serdeczna jak zawsze i jedynie lekko go objęła, a gdy się odsunęła wyglądała na dość skołowaną.

- No już myślałem, że się za wami nie doczekam. - zawołał Harry, gdy dzieciaki skończyły się witać.

- W tym roku się nawet nie spóźniliśmy. - żachnął się Ron, ale natychmiast na jego twarz wpłynął uśmiech. - Widzę, że moja siostrzyczka ciężko pracuje ostatnimi czasy.

- Tak, rzadko bywa teraz w domu. Pracują nad jakimś artykułem czy coś w tym stylu. - rzucił Harry. Chyba za bardzo się tym nie przejmował.

Pogawędzili jeszcze chwilę o spędzonych wakacjach, po czym zdecydowali, że czas najwyższy iść na peron 9 i3/4. Jak co roku, Rose ustawiła swój wózek z kufrem i klatką z Maru tuż przed barierką, za którą kryło się tajemne przejście, odczekała kilka chwil aż w pobliżu było jak najmniej mugoli i ruszyła prosto przed siebie. Zatrzymała się dopiero na samym peronie, czekając aż reszta do niej dołączy. Pierwszy pojawił się James, za nim Hugo, a na samym końcu Albus razem z Lily. Rodzice pojawili się nieco później, gdy cała piątką już zmierzała do pociągu w poszukiwaniu wolnych przedziałów.

- Mogli by sobie darować odprowadzanie nas na sam peron. - powiedział James, spoglądając przez ramię na Harry'ego, który najwidoczniej miał problem z odnalezieniem swoich dzieci w tym całym zamieszaniu.

- Po prostu nie mogą pogodzić się z myślą, że w niektórych kwestiach jesteśmy już samodzielni. - skwitowała Rose.

Znaleźli akurat nie zajęty przez nikogo przedział, więc od razu wygodnie się w nim zamieścili. Rose ułożyła klatkę ze zwierzętami na półce, a że nie dawała sobie rady z kuframi, James ze śmiechem ją w tym wyręczył. Chwilę później zjawił się Hugo, targając swoje bagaże.

- A ty tu czego? - warknęła Rose, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi.

- Chcę się przysiąść. - wymamrotał jej młodszy brat.

- Nikt cię nie zapraszał!

Hugo stał ze zrezygnowaną miną i patrzył błagalnie na Jamesa. Tylko u niego przyszło mu szukać nadziei. Ale jego kuzyn wzruszył ramionami i powiedział:

- Sorry, młody, ale niedługo przyjdą tu nasi znajomi z roku, a to chyba nie jest towarzystwo dla ciebie.

Hugo aż za dobrze znał znajomych swojej siostry, więc dla własnego dobra postanowił opuścić przedział i poszukać innego. Wyszedł na korytarz i zaczął przepychać się przez tłum uczniów, którzy zmierzali w przeciwną stronę.

Rose opadła na siedzenie, a James zaraz obok niej. Nie mieli zamiaru już stąd wychodzić, by choćby pożegnać się z rodzicami. Musieli zadowolić się zwykłym pomachaniem dłoni przez szybę, gdy pociąg ruszy. Dziewczyna spojrzała na swojego kuzyna i dopiero teraz zauważyła coś nowego w jego wyglądzie.

- Hej, przekłułeś uszy?

- No. Jakiś miesiąc temu. - odparł James, dotykając czarnych kolczyków. - Jak to wygląda?

- Nie jest źle. Nawet ci pasują. I widzę, że zapuszczasz brodę.

- No wiesz, zawsze uważałem, że każdy prawdziwy mężczyzna musi mieć zarost. - zaśmiał się. Jego głos wydawał się już unormować i w niczym nie przypominał skrzeczącego jazgotu sprzed trzech miesięcy. Rose nie mogła się nadziwić, jak bardzo można się zmienić w tak krótkim odstępie czasu.

Tłum na peronie zaczął się powoli przerzedzać , ale ona nie mogła nigdzie dostrzec Aidena, czy chociażby Olivera. Pewnie już wsiedli i nie mogą nas znaleźć, pomyślała. Nagle przy oknie pociągu pojawili się rodzice Rose wraz z Harrym.

- Udanego semestru, dzieciaki! - zawołał Ron, starając się przekrzyczeć innych ludzi i gwizdy maszyny.

- Bawcie się dobrze, ale nie zapomnijcie o nauce! - dodała Hermiona. - I do zobaczenia w święta!

Harry puścił do nich oczko, po czym uniósł kciuk do góry. Rose i James wyszczerzyli zęby i w tym momencie pociąg zaczął powoli ruszać. Wszyscy krzyczeli do siebie ostatnie słowa pożegnania i machali rękami, aż wreszcie czerwona lokomotywa opuściła peron i rodzice zniknęli za rogiem.

James wypuścił powietrze ze świstem.

- Kuzyneczko, coś czuję, że to będzie niezapomniany rok. - Szeroki uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

- Skąd takie przypuszczenia?

- Skąd? Dziewczyno, jesteśmy w szóstej klasie! Nie mamy połowy przedmiotów, a to oznacza więcej wolnego!

- Jakby mi na tym zależało... - prychnęła Rose.

James wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

- Myślisz, że teraz będziemy zbijali bąki? Nawet nie chcę myśleć, jaki wycisk dostaniemy na tych zajęciach, które nam pozostały.

- Może trochę więcej optymizmu? - James stuknął ją lekko w ramię, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Czasami jego nadmierna radość działa Rose na nerwy. A właściwie to nie czasami, bo bardzo często. Zachowywał się tak, jakby na niczym mu nie zależało, a jego głównym priorytetem była zabawa.

- Hura. Zadowolony? - Jej kuzyn parsknął śmiechem i zaczął opowiadać o jakiejś dziewczynie z siódmej klasy, która wpadła mu w oko.

Rose starała się go słuchać w miarę uważnie, ale mało interesowało ją jego życie uczuciowe. Miała wielką ochotę zanurzyć się w lekturze, która spokojnie spoczywała tuż obok jej uda, jednak wiedziała, że James nigdy nikomu nie pozwalał czytać w swoim towarzystwie.

Zaczął właśnie rozprawiać o piersiach swojej wybranki, ale przybycie Aidena uniemożliwiło mu skończenie, co Rose przyjęła z wielką ulgą. Jej przyjaciel sztywnym krokiem wszedł do przedziału, ciągnąc ze sobą kufer. Wyglądał, jakby połknął cytrynę, czyli tak jak zawsze. Rose od razu uśmiechnęła się na jego widok. Na głowie miał czapkę z daszkiem, która choć na chwilę zakryła czuprynę potarganych blond włosów ( wszyscy zastanawiali się, czy on kiedykolwiek trzymał grzebień w ręku), a granatowa koszula w kratkę oczywiście była odpięta na trzy guziki. Aiden był strasznie chudy i do tego jeszcze niezbyt wysoki. W żaden sposób nie mógł zakryć wystających kości, mimo iż wielokrotnie próbował. Do tego poruszał się w dość specyficzny sposób; wyprostowana poza i dość wymuszone ruchy nogami. Rose w żaden sposób to nie przeszkadzało, choć James często powtarzał, że Aiden chodzi, jakby miał kij w dupie. Uwielbiał się z niego naśmiewać i naśladować wszystkie dziwactwa, ale ich relacje były dość dobre.

- Aiden! - zawołał James z udawaną radością. - Jak miło cię widzieć. A gdzie zostawiłeś swojego chłopaka?

Blondyn rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Bardzo zabawne. - mruknął, po czym usiadł obok Rose.

Wyzywanie od gejów znosił praktycznie od początku szkoły i z czasem nawet się do tego przyzwyczaił. Nigdy nie przyznał się przed Rose, ale nigdy też nie wspomniał o tym, że podoba mu się jakaś dziewczyna.

- Boże, jaki ruch w tym pociągu! - Aiden nie wyobrażał sobie dnia bez uskarżania się na cokolwiek. - Próbujesz przejść, a jakaś banda imbecylów tarasuje przejście i mówi, że cię przepuści, jak im... - urwał i zrobił znaczącą minę.

- I co? Nie skusiłeś się? - rzucił James, ale Aiden go zignorował.

Rose nawet nie próbowała tego skomentować, bo chłopacy z siódmej klasy zawsze stosowali ten sam ,,kawał", szczególnie na Aidenie lub na pierwszakach.

- Nie widziałeś może Olivera? - zapytała.

- Wsiedliśmy razem do pociągu, ale oczywiście zgubiłem go w tym zamieszaniu. Mówił, że będzie cię szukać.

- A Eva?

- Jej nie widziałem. Co czytasz? - wskazał na książkę leżącą obok Rose.

Wziął ją do ręki i starannie obejrzał.

- ,,Sen czy jawa?" - odczytał tytuł. - Ciekawa?

- Cholernie skomplikowana. Ale poza tym warta polecenia. Głównym wątkiem jest...

- Ludzie, my jeszcze nie jesteśmy w szkole, a wy już gadacie o książkach? - wtrącił James zirytowanym tonem, bo nigdy nie lubił, gdy ktoś na niego nie zwracał uwagi. - Będziecie mieli na to czas. Posłuchajcie lepiej mnie.

- Jeśli zamierzasz znowu gadać o cyckach Susan, to daruj sobie. - burknęła Rose, a Aiden wybuchnął śmiechem, który brzmiał, jakby ktoś nadepnął na mysz.

- Co? Nie, o cyckach później... Chodzi o to, że do Hogwartu przyjdzie ktoś nowy. Jakaś dziewczyna, ale nie mówię tu o jedenastolatce. Ona jest najprawdopodobniej na szóstym roku.

- No i co z tego? Mało takich uczniów było?

- Nie, ale zawsze atmosfera się podkręca, jak ktoś nowy się pojawia. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak ta laska się nazywa, ale podobno przyjechała aż z Rosji.

Rose zmarszczyła brwi, zaintrygowana ostatnim zdaniem Jamesa.

- Rosja? Jesteś pewien?

- Tak, a bo co?

- Bo jeśli jest z Rosji, to z pewnością wcześniej uczęszczała do Chedovstivi.

- Do CZEGO?

- Chedovstivia to nazwa magicznej szkoły w Rosji. Poza nią jest jeszcze Solnaniya, ale ta jest mnie popularna. Kraj jest niezwykle rozległy, więc było zapotrzebowanie na dwie akademie.

- To skąd pewność, że chodziła do tej Chedovsto-coś-tam?

- Chedovstivia. Słuchałeś kiedyś Westerholta na historii magii?

Mina Jamesa mówiła sama za siebie. Westchnęła ciężko na myśl, że po raz kolejny musi tłumaczyć coś, co można było równie dobrze wyczytać w podręczniku.

- Chedovstivia to jedna z najstarszych akademii magii na świecie. Jej początki mogą sięgać nawet starożytnego Egiptu, kiedy Rosja w ogóle jeszcze nie istniała. Nie podano żadnych dokładnych informacji odnośnie tego, kto i w jaki sposób ją założył. Niektórzy twierdzą, że był to jeden z mistrzów posługiwania się czarną magią - Ivan Kuzmov. Ale to tylko domysły historyków. Z kolei Solnaniya została utworzona stosunkowo niedawno, jakieś 20 lat temu. A jeśli ta dziewczyna ma 16 lat, to jestem całkowicie pewna, że jej rodzice, którzy dopiero zaznajamiali się z nową szkołą magii, postanowili posłać swoją córkę tam, gdzie sami wcześniej chodzili. Dla pewności.

- A powiedziałaś, że tę szkołę podobno założył mistrz czarnej magii. To znaczy, że ta Chedovostovia jest jakaś... szemrana?

- Chedovstivia! - warknęła Rose. Nienawidziła się powtarzać. - Cóż, można by ją porównać w pewnym stopniu do Durmnstrangu. Chociaż ma o wiele gorszą reputację, ale ja nie wierzę w plotki i pogłoski. Więc nie uprzedzajcie się do nowej ,,koleżanki", bo może się okazać kimś ,,miłym".

Aiden skrzywił się bardziej niż normalnie.

- Co?

- Nic, po prostu słowo ,,miły" dziwnie brzmi w twoich ustach.

Za tę uwagę zarobił porządny cios w żebra. Rose nieźle się wystraszyła, gdy jej przyjaciel dosłownie wgniótł się w siedzenie, a jego kość wydała okropny chrzęst. Dziewczyna ciągle zapominała o kościstej sylwetce Aidena, co niekoniecznie kończyło się dla niego dobrze. Gdy grali kiedyś w quidditcha Rose broniła pętli, a Aiden ( dość nieudolnie) próbował strzelić jej gola. Jego ,,szarża" w kierunku bramki została co prawda zatrzymana, ale on sam skończył na jednym z trzech słupków, bo Rose trąciła go łokciem. Oczywiście cała klasa zwijała się ze śmiechu, a pielęgniarka załamała ręce, gdy dowiedziała się, w jaki sposób Aiden złamał nos i obojczyk.

Po upływie dwóch godzin zjawiła się kobieta sprzedająca jedzenie, a tuż za nią Eva wraz z Oliverem. Chłopak Rose przywitał się z nią czułym pocałunkiem, po czym bez uprzedzenia usiadł między nią a Aidenem, w efekcie czego blondyn został przygwożdżony do ściany. Eva jak zawsze uśmiechnięta i promienna zajęła miejsce po drugiej stronie przyjaciółki. Zaczęła opowiadać o tym, jak strasznie długo musieli ich szukać, jak minęły jej wakacje w Grecji i jak prawie zabiłaby się na peronie. Kiedy zabrakło jej oddechu, wzięła duży łyk soku dyniowego, narażając się poważnie Jamesowi, bo przywłaszczyła sobie jego szklankę. Oliver siedział w ciszy, skupiony na dotykaniu falowanych włosów Rose, co ją samo zaczynało powoli irytować. Pewnie powinna odczuwać motyle w brzuchu i podniecenie, ale problem polegał na tym, że jej chłopak nigdy nie wzbudzał w niej takich reakcji. Nawet zanim zaczęli się spotykać.

Kiedy cisza w przedziale panowała zbyt długo, Eva nie wytrzymała i musiała się odezwać.

- Widział już ktoś tą nową?

- Przed waszym przyjściem o niej rozmawialiśmy. - powiedział Aiden, wychylając się zza masywnych pleców Olivera. - O niej i o szkołach w Rosji.

- Och, wy też uważacie, że pochodziła z Chedovstivi?

James spojrzał z niedowierzaniem po swoich kolegach.

- Czy tylko ja nie wiedziałem nic o szkołach w Rosji?

- Właściwie to tak. - odezwał się Oliver.

Obejmował Rose tak długo, że było już jej zdecydowanie za gorąco.

- Mamy tylko nadzieję, że to nie będzie jakaś wariatka rzucająca klątwami na wszystko wokół. - Aiden wydawał się być przerażony na samą myśl.

- Mówiłam, żebyście się nie uprzedzali. - sapnęła Rose, mając ochotę jak najszybciej wysiąść.

- Właśnie. Najpierw trzeba ją poznać. - przytaknęła. - Ale na serio nie wydaje się to wam dziwne, że nie ma jej nigdzie w pociągu? Myślicie, że może jest już w Hogwarcie?

- Całkiem możliwe, z Rosji jest kawał drogi do Londynu, więc może wybrała szybsze środki. - powiedział Oliver.

- Ciekawe, w którym domu będzie. - zastanawiał się James.

Przez resztę drogi dyskutowali o nowej uczennicy, quidditchu i nauczycielach. Potem postanowili zjeść resztę słodyczy, która im pozostała. Nim się obejrzeli krajobraz za oknem zaczął się ściemniać i wszystkie kontury drzew, gór czy pól były tylko nieznacznie zarysowane. Gdy minęli charakterystyczne jezioro, pociąg zaczął zwalniać, a serce Rose zabiło szybciej. Za każdym razem odczuwała tremę spowodowaną nowym rokiem szkolnym, jednak teraz wszystko w niej buzowało, a jej obawy były nieuzasadnione. Uspokój się, idiotko, pomyślała, ściągając kufer z półki bagażowej. Po co te nerwy? To tylko kolejny rok, niczym nie wyróżniający się spośród innych. Ale była bezsilna wobec poczucia strachu, które nie opuszczało jej ani w trakcie jazdy powozem do zamku, ani gdy z niego wysiadała i stanęła przed wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami. Eva kilkakrotnie pytała, czy aby dobrze się czuje, bo nerwy miała wypisane na twarzy. W tamtej chwili cieszyła się tylko z tego, że Oliver nie wpadł na pomysł dodawania jej otuchy w postaci tulenia. Zamiast tego szedł tuż obok niej, trzymając ją za rękę.

Z tego co udało się Rose zauważyć pomimo ogólnego niepokoju, większość uczniów rozglądała się wokół siebie, jakby czegoś szukali. Podejrzewała, że miało to związek z nową dziewczyną w szkole, która już od samego początku wydawała się być kimś intrygującym, bo jeszcze nikt jej nie widział.

Wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły, dlatego gdy Rose przekroczyła próg Hogwartu i chłodne powietrze zamku uderzyło ją w twarz, poczuła niesamowitą ulgę. Naokoło latała przynajmniej z setka błyszczących srebrną poświatą duchów. Niektóre z nich machały do wchodzących uczniów, jeszcze inne, nieco bardziej złośliwe, przelatywały przez najmłodszych dla zabawy. Oliver był zmuszony puścić rękę Rose, gdyż zobaczył grupkę swoich kolegów Gryfonów, z którymi najwyraźniej był umówiony ale uprzednio pocałował ją i zapewnił, że po uczcie zaraz do niej wróci.

Rose sama weszła do Wielkiej Sali, obserwując jak Aiden kieruje się w stronę stolika dla Puchonów, a Eva macha do niej, ale siada przy swojej koleżance z Ravenclawu. Rudowłosa nieco żałowała, że żaden z jej najlepszych przyjaciół nie jest w tym samym domu, co ona. O niczym tak nie marzyła, jak o tym, by dzielić dormitorium z Evą, a nie jakąś chrapiącą w nocy blondynką i robiącą bałagan za dnia brunetką. Cóż, nikt nie powiedział, że życie w Slytherinie jest łatwe...


	2. Chapter 2

Rose z uwagą przyglądała się wszystkim uczniom zgromadzonym w Wielkiej Sali. W każdym zaszła jakaś zmiana, mniej lub bardziej widoczna, korzystna lub niekorzystna. O, na przykład Emile Sandburg, puchonka z piątej klasy wyraźnie zrzuciła parę kilogramów. Nigdy nie była specjalnie gruba, ale teraz można było wyraźnie dostrzec jej wysokie kości policzkowe i duże oczy. Z kolei Roger Wiser przybrał na wadze - z jednego podbródka zrobiły się nagle dwa, a koszula była tak opięta na klatce piersiowej, że środkowy guzik mógł w każdej chwili przelecieć przez całą długość sali. Ktoś przefarbował włosy albo zmienił styl ubioru, jeszcze inni najwyraźniej zawarli nowe związki, bo trzymali swoje splecione dłonie na blacie stołu, a gdy byli z osobnych domów, posyłali sobie tęskne spojrzenia. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę przy stole Gryffindoru; odszukała wzrokiem Olivera i natychmiast doszła do wniosku, że ona nie byłaby w stanie zdobyć się na taką czułość.  
Siedziała, nie odzywając się do nikogo, aż do momentu, gdy u jej boku pojawił się blondyn z włosami splecionymi w krótkiego kucyka. Błysnął białymi zębami w uśmiechu i zajął miejsce po prawej stronie Rose. Jamie Crux był studentem siódmego roku, posturą przypominał Aidena - różnił się od niego tylko tym, że miał szersze barki. Jego rodzina miała mnóstwo pieniędzy, stąd też było go stać na wszystkie najnowsze gadżety i ciuchy. Jednak wbrew pozorom Jamie nie zaliczał się do grona snobów i można z nim było normalnie rozmawiać.  
- Jak zwykle sama, co? - zagadnął, kiwając w międzyczasie do jakiegoś wysokiego bruneta z Ravenclawu.  
- Taki mój los. Nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia i jest duszą towarzystwa.  
- Przesadzasz. Ja lubię z tobą przebywać.  
Wymienili przelotne uśmiechy, trącając się przy okazji ramionami.  
- Musimy być bardziej dyskretni. Jeszcze Oliver pomyśli, że kręcimy na boku. - zaśmiał się Jamie i wskazał na chłopaka Rose, który akurat był pochłonięty rozmową ze swoimi kolegami.  
- Tak, wtedy na pewno będziesz w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. - prychnęła.  
Mimo iż Oliver swoim wyglądem przypominał chłopaka, który szuka tylko okazji do bójki, w rzeczywistości był równie groźny co Aiden; czyli w ogóle.  
- Uch, zaczynam się już bać.  
Jamie również był zaintrygowany nową dziewczyną, która przeprowadziła się aż z Rosji. Próbował rozpocząć dyskusję na ten temat, ale Rose dosyć się o niej nasłuchała w pociągu, więc szybko skończyła rozmowę. Zamiast tego wróciła do swojej poprzedniej czynności, jaką było przypatrywanie się innym. Jamie najwyraźniej postanowił jej potowarzyszyć do końca trwania uczty, dlatego z wielką chęcią przyłączył się do obgadywania.  
Kiedy skończyli się nabijać z zakochanych i odseparowanych od siebie par, zwrócili swoje oczy w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Po lewej stronie, na samym końcu siedział Westerholt, nauczyciel historii magii. Jak zwykle z kimś rozmawiał, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech. Był ulubieńcem wszystkich uczniów właśnie z powodu swojego pozytywnego nastawienia do życia, ale też dlatego, że zachowywał się w stosunku do nich jak starszy kumpel, z którym można było pożartować bez obawy, że zaraz odejmie punkty za niewłaściwie zachowanie. Podrapał się po głowie, mierzwiąc przy okazji szopę czarnych włosów przyprószonych siwizną i dalej gawędził z profesor Kenvetch.  
- A gdzie jest Ducker? - zapytał Jamie, wpatrując się w drugi koniec stołu, gdzie zazwyczaj siedziała nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią..  
- Pewnie w toalecie. - odparła Rose.  
Eva Ducker była znaną miłośniczką łazienek. Nikt nie wiedział, dlaczego tak długo tam przesiaduje, ale przynajmniej każdy wiedział, gdzie jej szukać. Miała ponad trzydzieści lat, blond włosy i niezwykle wystające zęby, które wyglądały wprost komicznie, gdy tylko zaczynała się uśmiechać. Nigdy nie należała do osób wysokich, przez co łatwo było ją przeoczyć albo staranować na korytarzu. Rose aż za dobrze pamiętała lekcję eliksirów, kiedy to Ducker przyszła poinformować o zmianach w planie lekcji, a jej niski wzrost po raz kolejny okazał się dla niej przekleństwem. Jeden z uczniów po prostu nie zauważył, jak przechodziła obok jego ławki i zaczął wymachiwać fiolką z wyjątkowo paskudny kwasem. Jego zawartość tryskała na wszystkie możliwe strony, aż wreszcie wylądowała na ręce nauczycielki. Profesor Kenvetch wyzwała go od idiotów i szybko zaprowadziła Ducker do skrzydła szpitalnego. Okazało się, że kwas pozostawił po sobie tylko okropne oparzenie, choć pani Pomfrey stwierdziła, że mógł wypalić nawet dziurę w ręce.  
Ze wspomnień wyrwała ją Valerie Loudshoot, biegnąca w kierunku stołu nauczycielskiego. Zajęło jej to sporo czasu, gdyż za wszelką cenę starała się nie przewrócić w swoich obcasach. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko do profesor McGonagall, która lekko się skrzywiła i nieznacznie skinęła głową. Rose parsknęła cicho. Uśmiech Loudshoot sprawiał, że jej zmarszczki, które starała się zakryć toną pudru, podjeżdżały co najmniej parę centymetrów do góry i kompletnie zasłaniały jej oczy. Wyglądało to tak sztucznie i przerażająco, że aż miało się ochotę zwymiotować. Kobieta wyczarowała taboret na schodkach prowadzących do stołu nauczycielskiego i truchtem wycofała się z Wielkiej Sali, by za chwilę powrócić z grupką pierwszorocznych.  
Starsi uczniowie zaczęli natychmiast szeptać między sobą i wychylać się zza stołów, by lepiej widzieć wchodzących. Niestety, nowa uczennica, o której tyle mówiono, nie weszła do sali wraz z tłumem przerażonych dzieciaków. Nie pojawiła się też na końcu, gdy wszyscy zgromadzili się wokół taboretu, na którym spoczywała stara i połatana Tiara Przydziału. Wszyscy zajęli swoje wcześniejsze pozycje, wyraźnie rozczarowani, ale jeszcze nie tracący nadziei.  
- Myślisz, że to jakaś ściema z tą Rosjanką? - spytała szeptem Rose.  
- Nie wiem. Może chce zrobić spektakularne wejście, żeby zabłysnąć od początku roku. - odpowiedział Jamie.  
- To już akurat ma zagwarantowane. Nikt nic o niej nie wie. Czy może być coś bardziej intrygującego od tajemniczej nieznajomej?  
Ich rozmowa została przerwana wymownym spojrzeniem Loudshoot. Chwilę później na jej twarz wpłynął ten okropny uśmiech i zaczęła swoją coroczną przemowę:  
- Witajcie, moje słoneczka. - mówiła powoli, dokładnie ważąc każde słowo. - Już za momencik nałożycie na swoje głowy Tiarę Przydziału, która wyznaczy wam wasze domy. Wspominałam już o nich wcześniej, więc nie widzę potrzeby powtarzania i przeciągania ceremonii, bo pewnie wszyscy już jesteście głodni. - pozwoliła sobie poszerzyć swój uśmiech, co James skwitował napadem nagłego kaszlu.  
Loudshoot ujęła spiczasty koniec Tiary, po czym wolną ręką rozwinęła pergamin.  
- Wspaniale, słoneczka. Gdy przeczytam nazwisko danej osoby, bardzo proszę, aby podeszła ona do mnie, a ja nałożę jej na głowę Tiarę. Dobrze? Nie ma się czego bać. - ostatni raz uśmiechnęła się do pierwszorocznych.  
- Allen, Dawson!  
Chłopiec o ciemnych włosach i bystrych oczach wystąpił z szeregu, idąc pewnie przed siebie. Usiadł na taborecie, a po chwili na jego głowę opadła Tiara Przydziału.  
- SLYTHERIN! - ryknął kapelusz na całą salę.  
Ślizgoni zaczęli bić brawo i gwizdać, podczas gdy Dawson z uśmiechem usiadł przy ich stole. ,,Arthors, Larry" trafił do Ravenclawu, podobnie jak ,,Baar, Natalie". Rose obserwowała ceremonię z coraz mniejszą uwagą. Nie zwracała nawet uwagi, gdy do stołu Slytherinu dołączały kolejne osoby. Jej żołądek dość głośno domagał się jedzenia, co Jamie skwitował lekkim uśmieszkiem.  
Miała szczęście, że Loudshoot w miarę szybko i sprawnie przeprowadziła powierzone jej zadanie, bo głód był strasznie uporczywy. Została już tylko przemowa McGonagall, dyrektorki Hogwartu. Czarownica w średnim wieku powstała z wielkiego, złotego krzesła, a w sali natychmiast ucichły wszystkie szmery i szepty.  
- Witajcie w nowym roku w Hogwarcie! - Rozłożyła ręce i spojrzała na wszystkie cztery stoły z uwagą. - Jak zawsze pragnę przekazać kilka spraw organizacyjnych zanim przejdziemy do uroczystej kolacji. Pewnie większość z was już zauważyła, że nie ma z nami profesor Ducker, która do tej pory uczyła was obrony przed czarną magią wraz z profesor Powell. Nie podała dokładnej informacji odnośnie swojego ewentualnego powrotu. Jest bardzo ciężko chora, a powrót do pełni sił może zająć nawet kilka lat, jak twierdzą medycy. Dlatego też szkoła zmuszona była zatrudnić nową nauczycielkę, która z niewiadomych powodów też jest dzisiaj nieobecna. - McGonagall podkreśliła ostatnie słowo, dając do zrozumienia, że absolutnie nie pochwala takiego zachowania. - Liczę na to, że profesor Sorth-Loster zaszczyci was jutro swoją obecnością.  
Przejdę teraz do sprawy, która, sądząc po waszych zaciekawionych spojrzeniach na początku ceremonii, intryguje was najbardziej. Tak, to prawda, że w tym roku do Hogwartu dołącza nowa uczennica i tak, przyjechała z samej Rosji. Nazywa się Julia Aristova. Prosiła mnie, aby zezwoliła jej zostać w dormitorium na czas uczty, gdyż nie chciała wzbudzać powszechnego zainteresowania, poza tym czuła się wyczerpana po podróży. Reszty dowiecie się od niej jutro rano, a ślizgoni może nawet i dzisiaj, jeśli uda im się ją złapać. Zgadza się, Tiara Przydziału oficjalnie umieściła pannę Aristovą w Slytherinie.  
Następnie chciałabym...  
Ale Rose już przestała jej słuchać. O co chodzi z tymi nowymi? Najpierw jakaś Rosjanka, nie wiedzieć czemu, przenosi się do Hogwartu, a zaraz po niej ktoś zajmuje posadę profesor Ducker? To było dość dziwne, zważywszy na to, że w Hogwarcie rzadko kiedy dochodziło do jakiś radykalnych zmian. Spojrzała na puste miejsce przy stole nauczycielskim, a potem jej myśli skupiły się wokół postaci Juli Aristovej. Były w jednym domu i z tego, co James twierdził chyba nawet na jednym roku. Niewykluczone, że będą dzielić dormitorium, bo akurat u Rose jedno łóżko stało wolne. Czy uda im się w jakikolwiek sposób porozumieć? A może każdego dnia miną się po prostu na korytarzu, nawet na siebie nie patrząc? No i kim jest pani Sorth-Loster i dlaczego jest nieobecna? Wszystkie pytania kłębiły się w jej głowie i wprowadzały taki chaos, że naprawdę trudno się jej było na czymkolwiek skupić. Jamie w ogóle jej nie pomagał, bo wciąż trajkotał, jak to cudownie mieć kogoś nowego i z pewnością utalentowanego w swoim domu.  
Pojawienie się całej masy różnych potraw Rose przyjęła z wielką ulgą i bez zastanowienie zaczęła sobie nakładać wszystko, co miała pod ręką. Wkrótce jej talerz zapełnił się frytkami, kawałkami kurczaka i sałatką z pomidorami. Jamie rozlał do kubków sok dyniowy, po czym sam zabrał się za pałaszowanie naleśników z serem. Szybkość, z jaką Rose pochłaniała swój obiad w końcu przyciągnęła uwagę Jamesa. Spojrzał pytająco na Jamiego, ale ten tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i wzruszył ramionami.  
- Tak ci spieszno, żeby poznać Julię?  
- Od śniadania nic nie jadłam. Dosłownie myślałam, że padnę z głodu. - wymamrotała Rose, wpychając sobie do ust kawałek kurczaka.  
- Wiesz, że to niezdrowe głodować przez cały dzień, a potem opychać się na noc, prawda?  
- Nie mam czasu na jedzenie, więc kiedy nadarza się okazja, wolę najeść się do syta.  
Frytka, którą właśnie konsumowała zsunęła się widelca i spadła tuż za jej dekolt. Jamie nie odważył się jej wyciągnąć, choć naturalnie próbował.  
Kiedy stół został oczyszczony z resztek obiadu i zastawiony deserami, Rose miała wrażenie, że pęknie. Wszystkie ciasta posypane czekoladą i przystrojone bitą śmietaną wyglądały naprawdę apetycznie, ale wiedziała, że jeśli któregokolwiek z nich skosztuje jej organizm prędzej czy później to zwróci. Oparła się na ręce i patrzyła, jak Jamie nakłada sobie szarlotkę. Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona. Zapragnęła znaleźć się w swoim ciepłym łóżku, okryć się szmaragdową kołdrą i po prostu zasnąć. Chyba rzeczywiście przesadziła z jedzeniem. Całe szczęście, że nie była prefektem i nie musiała użerać się tego wieczoru z pierwszorocznymi. Już współczuła biednej Evie, która zwyczajnie nie miała do tego głowy, przez co w zeszłym roku zaprowadziła dzieciaki do lochów i pół godziny szukała drogi powrotnej. Oj tak, nerwy nigdy nie działały na jej korzyść...  
Uczta skończyła się nieco później niż zwykle. Wszyscy wstali od stołów, wyraźnie ociężali i senni. Wybuchło standardowe zamieszanie, gdy prefekci starali się zawołać rozbieganych pierwszorocznych, by wyjaśnić im, jak mają dostać się do swoich pokoi wspólnych. Rose wyszła z sali razem z Jamiem tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, by uniknąć stania w korku. Ta sztuka nie udała się z kolei Oliverowi, który utknął tuż przy drzwiach i z poirytowaną miną czekał aż młodsi uczniowie zaczną się ruszać. Drogę do salonu Ślizgonów Rose znała tak dobrze, że mogłaby tam bez problemu trafić z zamkniętymi oczami. Trzy razy w prawo, trzy razy w lewo, a potem na sam dół do lochów.  
Miała szczęście, że Jamie zdążył zapytać o nowe hasło, bo inaczej musieliby tkwić pod kamienną ścianą, czekając aż ktoś nadejdzie. Zamiast tego wkroczyli do pokoju wspólnego, w którym wszędzie pozapalane były świece i lampiony. Kominek funkcjonował tylko w trakcie zimy i czasami w chłodniejsze jesienne dni. Ponieważ ich salon znajdował się lochach było tam chłodno, co latem okazywało się wielkim zbawieniem, natomiast zimą doprowadzało do wielu przeziębień.  
Rose uściskała Jamiego na pożegnanie i skierowała się do dormitorium dla dziewcząt po prawej stronie. Wchodzenie po schodach w tym stanie było dla niej prawdziwą katorgą, więc po około pięciu godzinach z radością powitała ostatni stopień. Pchnęła mocno drzwi i prawie zderzyła się z jedną ze swoich współlokatorek, Madison. Ona zarówno jak i Caroline wpatrywały się małą postać uwijającą się przy łóżku stojącym po lewej stronie. Wyglądały na dość mocno zszokowane. Zanim Rose zdążyła zapytać, o co chodzi, postać odwróciła się na dźwięk zamykanych drzwi.  
- Ach, jeszcze jedna...- rzuciła niedbale, lustrując dziewczynę od góry do dołu. Mówiła z tak wyraźnie zarysowanym rosyjskim akcentem, że Rose w pierwszej chwili miała problem ze zrozumieniem sensu jej słów. - Ja chciała tylko powiedzieć, że jestem nowa... Tą nową dziewczyną w Hogwarcie. A teraz jakby mogły, to niech się przesuną, bo wychodzę.  
Zarzuciła na siebie skórzaną kurtkę i najzwyczajniej w świecie opuściła dormitorium. Wszystko to wydarzyło się tak szybko, że cała trójka wciąż stała w jednym miejscu. Rose nie była pewna, czy dobrze zrozumiała, ale chyba Julia Aristova właśnie stała się jej współlokatorką. Caroline zrobiła idiotyczną minę, wskazała na drzwi, za którymi przed chwilą zniknęła Rosjanka, potem na dormitorium, ale ostatecznie chyba zrezygnowała z próby wyjaśnienia zaistniałej sytuacji, bo po chwili podeszła do swojej torby i zaczęła szukać piżamy i ręcznika. Rose przetarła oczy i poszła w jej ślady. Kiedy zamykała drzwi łazienki i odkręcała wodę pod prysznicem, postanowiła, że jutro będzie o tym wszystkim myśleć.


	3. Chapter 3

_Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery... _

Nie zatrzymuj się!

_...pięć, sześć, siedem... _

Nie teraz, do cholery!

Poczuła, jak w jej nogę boleśnie wbija się jedna z wystających gałęzi. Ciepła krew rozlała się po całej długości jej łydki. Zacisnęła zęby, starając się nie wydać żadnego jęku.

_...dziesięć, jedenaście... _

Postać przed nią odbiła się od pobliskiego drzewa i gwałtownie skręciła w prawo, zataczając się lekko, gdy powoli zsuwała się na dół po stromej górce. Strach otaczał jej aurę, emanował duszącym odorem, który mógł jedynie pobudzić do działania oprawcę. Tchórze i zdrajcy śmierdzą, zawsze jej to powtarzali.

_...dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia jeden..._

Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na szkarłatną plamę rozprzestrzeniającą się w coraz szybszym tempie, po nogawce jej dżinsów, chciała zignorować ból, który uniemożliwiał jej przyspieszenie. Ale wiedziała, że ją dopadnie. Musi.

_...trzydzieści trzy, trzydzieści cztery..._

Wydobyła różdżkę z kieszeni kurtki i rzuciła pierwsze zaklęcie, jakie przyszło jej do głowy. Jednak złoty promień minął jej ofiarę, po czym znikną w czeluściach lasu. Spodziewała się jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, próby obrony, ale ona tylko uciekała. Jak tchórz... Jak mugol... Jak zwykły śmieć.

_...czterdzieści sześć, czterdzieści siedem..._

Drugie zaklęcie pomknęło w kierunku ofiary niczym ostrze gotowe wbić się w jej plecy, rozrywając skórę z taką łatwością, jakby była tylko cienkim i zwiewnym materiałem. Uchyliła głowę i o mało się nie przewróciła. Nie... Ona nie pudłuje. Nigdy dwa razy.

_...pięćdziesiąt dziewięć, sześćdziesiąt..._

Skupiła wszystkie swoje zmysły na postaci przed nią, przestała interesować się zranioną nogą i tym, gdzie biegła. Licząc kolejne oddechy, zaczęła przyspieszać, aż wreszcie znalazła się na tyle blisko, że mogła bez trudu powiedzieć, z jakiego materiału wykonana jest kurtka ofiary, jakiej jest płci, ile ma lat. Poczuła mrowienie w łydkach, które wyraźnie oznaczało, że jej organizm pracował już na najwyższych obrotach. Jej ofiara oddychała coraz szybciej, a jej serce biło jak oszalałe, jeszcze nie wiedząc, że za chwilę ucichnie na zawsze. Rzuciła zaklęcie.

Patrzyła, jak postać pada bezwładnie na ziemię, wydając z siebie stłumiony jęk, gdy klatka piersiowa zderzyła się z leśną glebą. Nie poruszała się. Podeszła do ofiary powoli, jakby bała się, że może ją spłoszyć, po czym stanęła nad nią w rozkroku. Jeszcze przez chwilę się w nią wpatrywała, rozkoszując się zapachem bólu, a potem wyciągnęła w kierunku kaptura na jej głowie. Zerwała go jednym sprawnym ruchem, przysunęła różdżkę do jej gardła i widziała, jak niesamowicie niebieskie oczy wpatrują się w nią z uwagą...

ŁUP!

Rose podniosła się gwałtownie. W następnej chwili jej twarz uderzyła w coś twardego, co musiało być jedną z kolumn stojących w nogach łóżka. Opadła ponownie na poduszki, przyciskając dłoń do pulsującego bólem czoła. Zacisnęła wargi, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć i nie obudzić reszty dziewczyn. W oczach stanęły jej łzy, które uporczywie szczypały. Jakby walenie głową w kolumnę nie było wystarczające!

Po paru minutach zaczęła się powoli podnosić. Pokój nieco wirował i wydawał się być zamglony, jakby Rose patrzyła na niego przez zaparowaną szybę, ale w jakiś sposób udało jej się wymacać różdżkę leżącą na szafce nocnej. Chciała sprawdzić, co wyrwało ją ze snu i prawie doprowadziło do wstrząsu mózgu. Jedyne, co pamiętała to las i postać, która przed kimś lub przed czymś uciekała, a potem poczuła uderzenie i przeszywający ból.

Mruknęła ,,Lumos!", a na końcu jej różdżki zabłysło światełko. Zmrużyła oczy i z sykiem chwyciła się za głowę, gdy dormitorium rozbłysło blaskiem. Wodziła końcem różdżki po całym pomieszczeniu, nie wiedząc, czego dokładnie szuka. Wszystko stało na swoim miejscu, żadna walizka nie została przesunięta choćby o centymetr, a bluzka Caroline wciąż wisiała na wieszaku przy łóżku. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że światło z jej różdżki nie było jedynym w dormitorium.

Julia Aristova siedziała wygodnie na swoim łóżku, z nogami wyciągniętymi daleko przed siebie i z książką spoczywającą na kolanach. Tuż obok niej, na szafce stał słoiczek, w którym wesoło tańczył mały płomień. Dziewczyna z uwagą wpatrywała się w Rose i wyglądało na to, że robiła to od dłuższego czasu.

- Ty masz jakieś...problemy ze sobą?- zapytała niespodziewanie. Starała się mówić bez swojego akcentu, ale marnie jej to wychodziło. - Rzucalaś się po calym lóżku, krzyczalaś...

- Ja...miałam tylko zły sen.- odparła Rose.

Czy rzeczywiście zachowywała się tak, jak mówiła Julia? Cóż, jeśli tak, Rosjanka musiała mieć niezły ubaw. Ale Rose za nic w świecie nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jakiś dokładniejszych szczegółów ze swojego snu, poza lasem i uciekającą postacią.

- Tol'ko zły sen? - Julia uniosła brew tak idealnie wydepilowaną, że Rose poczuła małe ukłucie zazdrości i zaczęła się zastanawiać, kiedy ostatnio używała pincety. - Ty mi chyba nje chcesz powiedzjeć, że ty tak zawsze krzyczysz i walisz glową w co popadnie? - Jej głos był przesycony ironią.

- A kto powiedział, że ciągle mam koszmary? - warknęła poirytowana Rose. - Poza tym, jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, obudził mnie jakiś hałas i zareagowałam nieco gwałtownie.

Musiała, po prostu musiała unieść drwiąco kącik ust, gdy usłyszała słowo ,,nieco". Dobrze, że przynajmniej zaoszczędziła sobie zbędnych komentarzy.

Rose zmierzyła Julię od góry do dołu i zauważyła, że Rosjanka nie ma na sobie piżamy. Siedziała w tej samej czarnej kurtce, w której opuszczała wieczorem dormitorium i ciemnych dżinsach. Nikłe światło nie pozwalało Rose dostrzec dokładnie jej butów, ale najprawdopodobniej były to trampki. Na głowę miała naciągniętą czapkę, dla odmiany w kolorze czarnym. Jej włosy musiały być bardzo krótkie, bo nie opadały jej na ramiona ani nie wystawały.

- Ten halas - zaczęła Julia, mówiąc bardziej do książki niż do Rose - to chyba ja zrobila. Wchodzilam oknem i zapomniala je zamknąć. Najwidoczniej samo to zrobilo i to dużo glośniej. Izvini.

Rose nie miała zielonego pojęcia o rosyjskim, ale to chyba znaczyło ,,przepraszam", mimo iż Julia nie wyglądała jakby było jej przykro.

- Nic się nie stało. Ale dlaczego wchodziłaś oknem do dormitorium i to w środku nocy?

- Wracałam ze spaceru. - odpowiedziała beztrosko, przerzucając stronę w książce.

Tak, chodzenie na spacer o drugiej w nocy to czynność całkowicie normalna.

- To typowe dla Rosjan spacerować tak późno?

Julia uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Net, nie dla wszystkich. Chciala ja się dotlenić i zobaczyć okolicę. W Chedovstivi bylo więcej przestrzeni, ale może być.

- A więc chodziłaś do Chedovstivi?

- Da, nu i chto?

Spojrzała na nią przenikliwie. W świetle zamkniętego płomienia można było dostrzec jej niebieskie oczy o rzadko spotykanym odcieniu. Były otoczone długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami, które stanowiły duży powód do zazdrości.

- Eee...zrozumiałam tylko ,,tak" z tego, co powiedziałaś. - bąknęła Rose.

- Coś nje tak z Chedovstivą?

- Och, nie. Po prostu od początku myślałam, że tam wcześniej chodziłaś. To jedna z najsłynniejszych szkół magii na świecie.

- Nje bez powodu.- W głosie Julii wyraźnie było słychać dumę. - Nasz system nauczania jest...odmienny od wszystkich innych. Uczymy tylko rzeczy, które pomagają w dalszym życiu.

- W Hogwarcie jest podobnie.

- No ja myślę.

Wróciła do czytania książki. Rose miała wielką ochotę zapytać o pogłoski dotyczące czarnej magii, ale nie chciała zachowywać się jak Aiden.

Dotknęła swojego czoła i niemal od razu jęknęła z bólu. Zauważyła, że Julia znów na nią spojrzała.

- Już widzę jutrzejszego siniaka. - westchnęła ciężko Rose.

Oczy Julii z uwagą wpatrywały się w jej czoło, a potem dziewczyna stwierdziła:

- Nje musisz czekać do jutra.

- Świetnie.

Rose chwyciła lusterko stojące na szafce. Na czole widniało duże zaczerwienienie, które powoli przechodziło w kolor fioletowy. Jutro dojdą do tego jeszcze inne barwy, a James będzie zwijał się ze śmiechu następny tydzień. Niezbyt uradowana tą myślą, transmutowała lusterko w worek z lodem i przytknęła go sobie do bolącego miejsca. Chłodne kostki wywołały gęsią skórkę i dreszcze na jej ciele, ale po chwili odczuła tak ogromną ulgę, że aż westchnęła.

- Chyba się jeszcze nie przedstawiłam. - powiedziała Rose. - Rose Weasley.

- Julija Aristova. - Kiwnęła nieznacznie głową.

Nie wyciągnęła ręki na powitanie, więc Rose też nie zamierzała tego zrobić.

- A na którym roku jesteś?

- Mam siedemnaście let. Więc chyba powinna ja być na ostatnim roku u was. Ale my w Rosji uczymy się do osiemnastu let. Dlatego będę na przedostatnim. Szósty, da?

Rose kiwnęła głową. A więc jej przypuszczenia okazały się trafne - będzie w jednej klasie z Julią Aristovą. Jeszcze nie wiedziała, czy jest z tego powodu zadowolona czy też nie. Nowa Rosjanka nie była znowu taka okropna, chociaż biła od niej egoizm i chłód. Może trzeba ją po prostu lepiej poznać?

Rose ziewnęła potężnie - wolała nie myśleć, która godzina i jakim cudem wstanie jutro na zajęcia.

- Chyba się już położę.

- To... Spokojnoj noczi.

- Hm...

- No w sensie, że dobranoc.

- Ach, dobranoc. A ty się jeszcze nie kładziesz?

- Net. Poczytam trochę.

Rose wyszeptała ,,Nox!", a jej różdżka od razu zgasła. Teraz tylko promień wyczarowany przez Julię rzucał ukradkowe cienie na ściany dormitorium.

- Cholerny siniak! - syknęła Rose, nakrywając się kołdrą.

Ciszę na chwilę zakłóciło przerzucanie kolejnej strony przez Julię.


End file.
